


Your Call Is Not Important(I will interrupt it)

by Spiralingletters



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dixie doesn't know when to quit, Female Dick Grayson, Fluff, Gen, She always interrupts his calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: Every-time someone calls the Batcave, Robin is always there to interrupt be it willingly or unwillingly.Disclaimer:I will never own DC Comics
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this based on a fic I read on Fanfiction.net. I may have changed the ages for my own purposes.

Everyone in the Hero world loved calling the Batcave because there was a major chance of interruption from our favourite little bird.

The first time it ever happened was with Superman, a few days after he met the seven-year-old girl. She was still new to the hero game.

When Batman answered he looked mildly annoyed, but when is he never annoyed.

"Batman, we need you decrypt these files. We believe they are of alien origin."

"Send them over."Batman replied in his cold growl. Superman watched as Batman decrypted the files, after a few minutes of silence a childish voice rang clearly from one point of the cave.

"But why not?!"

Batman twitched, trying not to face-palm. He steeled himself and said,"Because I said so."

"Because you said so?! I want him, we already bonded!" The voice came out an octave higher than before with a hint of petulance. Batman turned to the source of the noise and said,"Will you take care of him?"

There must have been a nod of confirmation because Batman continued."You'll have to wash him and feed him. Name him, clean up his waste-"

"What?"The young voice cut off Batman. It sounded panicky.

"You mean I have to clean It's poop?!"

Batman snorted and nodded in affirmation. Superman suddenly let out a harsh bout of coughing, trying(and failing miserably) at concealing his laughter. Batman turned to him with a steely glare that had him ram-rod straight in no time.

"Meet me at HQ Superman. We will decrypt these files away from certain distractions."

Robin popped up in-front of Batman."Oh, hey Superm-" She took in a deep breath and ran out of the room screaming "COOKIES!" at the top of her lungs.  
This time Superman didn't even hide his laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened to Wonder Woman, she was calling about a hack detected in the Watchtower mainframe.  
Batman sighed."Is that it then?"  
"Yes."  
"I will come and t-".Batman was cut off by an overly-pitchy voice.

"HEY YOU!  
YEAH YOU LITTLE SPIDEY!  
GUESS WHAT?  
I JUST KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!  
HEY YOU!  
YEAH YOU LITTLE-"

"ROBIN! I'm on a call!"exclaimed Batman. The cheeky little bird ran into sight and said,"Sorry. I just finished the simulation. Oh, hey Diana. Batman can we crank it up?"  
Batman gave a nod of consent and the girl went running out of sight with an eerie cackle.

Batman turned to Wonder Woman, who was visibly turning red and shaking. He got worried."Diana! Diana say something!"  
Wonder Woman opened her mouth and peals of laughter erupted from her. Batman sighed and ended the call.  
"  
I should have known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune from: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne


	3. Chapter 3

"This had better be important," Batman snarled. He was in a tuxedo fixing his tie.  
Dinah scoffed,"Of course it's important. We just got a file for a fugitive who is suspected to be in cahoots with Bane. Just pull up a file on the man Aneracam."  
Robin chose that time to appear out of nowhere."Eeehh, Macarena!"The thirteen year old sang and swung her hips. Bruce pushed her off camera as she cackled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was the first time Young Justice called the Batcave and what they didn't expect to see was Robin in her pj's dancing to a song.  
"AND I'M ON TONIGHT  
YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE  
AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL YOU BOY  
COME ON LET'S GO REAL SLOW  
DON'T YOU SEE BABY ASí ES PERFECTO!"  
They could only stare at her as she sung and moved. Alfred walked into the cave and looked at the screen. He shook his head muttering something under his breath and pulled the headphones off of Robin.  
She went to complain but was cut-off when Alfred pointed to the Bat computer. Robin whirled around and saw her team gaping at her, even Red Arrow was there and God knows how hard she was crushing on him.  
Robin looked at her clothing. She was only in short-pink-cotton shorts and a white tank top. She touched her face and was relieved to find that she had her mask on. Robin mumbled something about finding Batman and dying and sprinted out of the cave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short.


End file.
